heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceman Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Space Sentinels ** Johnny Day ** Crash Morgan ** Stellar Stone ** Colonel Stone Adversaries: * Saturnians * Blobs Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Slaughter on a Star! | Synopsis2 = Speed Carter and Johnny Day are on patrol in space when suddenly their rocket ship is grabbed by the mechanical arm of a massive ship. Taken inside the ship they are soon taken prisoner by the Starmen and brought before their leader Kop. Kop explains that his people have been stealing rocket ships from the Space Sentinels in order to amass a large invasion fleet for the Saturnians. The pair are then taken down to the prisoners hold where Crash Morgan and other members of the Space Sentinels are held prisoner by an electrified fence. Speed quickly pushes Kop into the electrical field, killing the would be invader, and freeing the prisoners. Fighting their way to their ships, Speed and the others then fly out and destroy the Starmen ship and then park on a nearby asteroid. When the Saturnians arrive in their ships, Speed orders his men to send their rocket ships crashing into the alien fleet destroying them. Appearing to be stranded on the asteroid, Crash asks Speed how they are going to get out of their situation. When Speed tells him that he intends to use his brain, Crash doubts it and wagers to eat Speed's ray guns if he comes up with a rescue plan. Just then, rescue crafts arrive and Speed reveals that he radioed for a evac prior to sending their ships on their deadly collision course and then asks Crash if he would like salt and pepper to eat his ray guns. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Space Sentinels ** Johnny Day ** Crash Morgan Adversaries: * Starmen * Saturnians Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Venus, Earth's Twin Sister! | Synopsis3 = Sci-Fi tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Robot's Revenge! | Synopsis4 = One night while sleeping in their apartment, Speed Carter and Johnny Day are attacked by robots but manage to destroy them before any harm is done. The following day, Speed is approached by a woman named Zena claiming to be a reporter who asks him if the robots that attacked him the night before managed to get the secret plans for a new disintegration ray. Speed tells her they did not then asks the reporter out for dinner. Johnny is shocked that Speed has asked another woman out since he is going out with Stellar Stone, but Speed tells Johnny that the dinner is only business, but Johnny still doesn't like it. Soon, Speed meets with members of the United Planets where he reveals that he believes there is a spy in their midst as the reporter knew about the secret plans and suspects that one of their members is a traitor, but they all deny it. He tells the council that he is going on a dinner date with the reporter to find her source and catch the traitor. The dinner with Zena goes well and Speed is invited back to her apartment. There he is ambushed by a small group of Saturnians and is knocked out while trying to escape. When Speed comes to inside an evaporation chamber and Zena is about to kill him when she is stopped by the apparent traitor: Markov, the Martian delegate to the United Planets. Markov orders Zena to let Speed out as they still don't know where the disintegration ray plans are. They knock Speed out and take him up to the roof of the apartment building to take him away in a helicopter and use him as a hostage. However as they pull away, Johnny (who followed Speed) rushes up to the roof and jumps onto the landing gear. Climbing into the copter, Johnny finds Speed and frees him, but a Saturnian gets the drop on them. The pair slay all the Saturnians except for the pilot. They find no trace of Markov just the lone Saturnian pilot and a pile of wrecked machinery. The Saturnian reveals that he was a spy who killed Markov and disguised himself in his hide and that Zena was really an android, now the pile of scarp on the floor. With the plot foiled and the Saturnian their prisoner, Johnny takes control of the ship to turn it around and turn the spy over to the United Planets. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Speed Carter Supporting Characters: * Johnny Day * United Planets ** Martians ** Venusians Adversaries: * Saturnians Other Characters: * Locations: * Earth-5391 Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}